Streaming techniques have been developed continuously in the last few decades. We see rapid convergence of various multimedia services such as traditional TV, Internet Protocol TV (IPTV), video conferencing, live and mobile streaming services. At the same time, Internet has become a standard medium for multimedia delivery. The Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) on top of Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) has become the primary protocol for multimedia content delivery over the Internet. The streaming techniques of multimedia content such as videos have been greatly developed.
An efficient and accurate identification of the application category generating network traffic is essential for experience-centric scheduling for multimedia content streaming services.